Angel Of The Dark
by Emerald Eyed Wolf Girl
Summary: Bella goes to bed like every night - reads a book and then goes to sleep. But one night a strange, dark chill keeps her awake. Someone is watching her. Edward Cullen is a DarkAngel and he wants one thing - Bella Swan. And he will do anything to get her, including kidnapping her. Will this new world embrace Bella, or end up killing her? DRABBLE-ISH FIC. E/B. OOC. DARKWARD/SWEETWARD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I just had a good idea for a drabble fic, so I though I might get it started! **

**Hope you all enjoy it, as you all seem to be enjoying my other story 'Love For The Emeralds' I will update it at some point, but it is more work and I have damn French homework…Grr….Anyway! Here we go! ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, I just mess with the characters for my own pleasure ;)**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 1 **- Bella POV

I went to bed that night feeling fresh after a shower and ready to curl up with a good book.

I grabbed my worn copy of 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' and snuggled down under my purple patterned duvet. It was about half ten before I realized how lost in the book I had gotten.

I was halfway through it already! After tossing the book under my bed and flicking off my lamp, I curled further under the cover and closed my eyes.

It was Saturday tomorrow so I could have a nice lye-in. Darkness continued to fall outside my bedroom window and I shivered. It was suddenly very cold in here.

I clutched to duvet to my chest and over my shoulders and tried desperately to sleep. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

My head snapped up and I stared into the pitch blackness of my room. I couldn't see a thing. I laid down again and kept my eyes open.

That's when I realized I was not alone.

**0-0-0-0**

**Well! What do you think? I know it's short, but drabble's are**…**Please review and let me know what you think! :D Next chapter up maybe later today!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again this morning! I found some spare time after I had gotten everything ready for my trek to school LOL. Enjoy! **

**And remember to leave me some love at the end of the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, I just play with the characters for my own pleasure ;)**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 2 **- Bella POV

A dark, silhouetted figure was standing at the end of my wooden bed. A scream arose in my throat but I forced it down, it wouldn't be wise to anger this…thing.

It stood as still as a statue and I studied its dark features with wide eyes. It was definitely a male and had dark shapes emitting from his shoulder blades.

He suddenly sighed and the dark shapes on his back twitched. Wings! He had wings! Oh god, I have to be imagining this.

This can't be real. I was terrified of what he might do to me. Rape, torture and murder played across my mind, but I shoved them desperately away.

I hugged my duvet. The figure began to make it's way towards the side of my bed and this time I really was going to scream.

I opened my mouth but I strong hand clamped over it, evidently making screaming impossible. I tried to wriggle out of his reach, but he reached another strong arm round my waist. I was trapped. Trapped and terrified.

I whimpered beneath his fingers and my hands pushed against his chest, trying hopelessly to push him away. His grip on me tightened and I let out a muffled cry.

"Shh," A beautiful velvet voice whispered to me in the darkness.

His hand on my back rubbed firm, soothing circles on my shoulder blades. I continued to struggle and whimper helplessly. I was waiting for him to lash out and hurt me.

"It's okay, Isabella," He whispered in an attempt to calm me.

His hand still covered my mouth and I was becoming hysterical with fear. He bent down to my level and I finally got to look at him in the dim glow of the moonlight.

He was beautiful! Can kidnappers be beautiful? Yes, I think so. He had dark hair, but I couldn't tell it's exact colour in the pale, dim light.

His jaw was strong and angular and his chest was bare. I suddenly blushed at my ogling and he chuckled softly. I froze with fear again.

I was going to die.

**0-0-0-0**

**Aww! Poor Bella - I feel for her. I would be frightened too, though I wouldn't mind an Angel Edward in my room! LOL :D **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, I just play with the characters for my own pleasure ;)**

**Chapter 3 **- Bella POV

I didn't want to die - I had my whole life ahead of me. Marriage, kids, my job…The man who terrified me looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. My eighteen years shivered with fear as he clutched me close as my hot tears began to spill over and created a trail down my cheeks.

"Hush, my Isabella, it's okay," He murmured over and over into my hair. I felt a sudden urge to cling to him for comfort, but kept my hands, well fists now, sensibly by my side. I didn't want to give him more reason to do what he wanted with me.

Wait, _my Isabella?_ What the fuck?! This guy was a psycho for sure. I would never be his, beautiful or not. I finally calmed down and reduced myself to small hiccups and tear stained cheeks.

The stranger pulled back from my hair to look at me at arms length. His fingers from one hand wrapped around my forearms and it showed just how much he could hurt me - if he wanted to. I prayed he wouldn't.

"Are you alright now?" He asked stupidly. Of course I wasn't alright. His hand was still around my mouth. I mumbled incoherently and he smiled.

"Pweafs leff myff moufff goff" I muttered furiously, hating not being able to talk freely. He chuckled and leaned in closer. I flinched and tried to backtrack but his arms prevented that.

"If I let your mouth go, do you promise not to scream?" He asked darkly "You don't want to know what will happen if you disobey" He gave me a deadly warning look. I didn't like him having control over me but I relented. Shivering, I nodded. I wouldn't scream - as long as he didn't hurt me.

He slowly, not trusting me, let his fingers slip from my lips. My lips tingled from the loss of the warmth and I rubbed them together to stop it.

My breathing was heavy and I backed away slightly. His brilliant green eyes grew darker and I whimpered as I backed up and got off the bed quickly.

He growled lowly and his wings stretched. God knows what kind of damage he could do with them.

He began to walk towards me and I let out a frightened squeak which made him snarl and leap over the bed to land in front of me.

**0-0-0-0**

**There we go! As promised! We will get an Edward POV sometime but not now… Remember to hit that review button. Can I bribe you with five more reviews? I will be putting up another chapter tonight so it would be nice to come back and see all those lovely reviews…:D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! I was listening to Bon Iver (very good singer!) and he gave me some inspiration so you can thank him ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, I just play with them for my own pleasure ;)**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 4 **- Bella POV

His snarls echoed in my drafty room and I almost screamed again. His hands pushed me up against the cream wall and I let out a small, pitiful cry. He was going to kill me now.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared myself for a blow of some sort. Nothing came. Everything was silent and still except from my ragged breathing and his soft breaths blowing across my face.

I gingerly opened one eye and came face to face with the man. My eyes opened wide. He was staring at me, frowning. His hands were on either side of my head, trapping me in his gaze.

He glanced at me coldly before vanishing across the room into the pitch black. I didn't dare move and slumped against the wall for support. More tears spurted down my stained cheeks.

When he appeared again he was holding…Oh god! A roll of duct tape! That's it I was going to scream.

**0-0-0-0**

**Come on guys! More support please! Reviews make it worth while! Thanks to all those who already have done! :D More will be posted tomorrow! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the amazing support! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, I just play with the characters for my own pleasure ;)**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 5 **- Bella POV

My mouth opened of it's own accord and I screamed as loudly as my lungs would allow. The frightful creature was still prowling closer, snarling and hissing.

The duct tape was in his left hand and he silenced my screams with his right. He grabbed my neck harshly and banged my skull off the hard wall behind me.

Stars dotted across my vision as the force of the blow echoed around my brain. My hands instinctively came up to clutch my throbbing head and I sunk to the floor on shaking legs.

My torturer took this chance to grab my hands and lock them in front of me painfully. Slowly, my eyesight was coming back but my head still hurt like someone was bashing it with a steel hammer.

When I opened my eyes again the man was roughly winding roll after roll of the strong, silver tape around my wrists. The circulation was being cut off and my hands were awkwardly twisted at a painful angle.

I watched him, quietly suffering with my pain, as he finished his work on my wrists. His green eyes snapped up to mine and held so much coldness, I looked away quickly. That made him angry.

"Don't ever look away from me!" He hissed icily and grabbed my chin in his hand and twisted my head to look at him.

I sniffled and nodded stiffly. His eyes softened a bit, but still frightened me with their cruelness. I was trying so hard to not break down but each passing second made it harder.

He picked up the tape again and ripped off a smaller, long piece. I realized where that one was going. I didn't want to be silenced.

"Please! No! Don't…I…please don't," I sobbed violently and the dam broke, tears rolling uncontrollably down my face, neck and onto my shoulders.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked evilly. I looked up at him through blurry eyes and silently begged him to have mercy.

"Don't do that…please! - I won't scream or…make a sound…please?" My voice wobbled dangerously and I was teetering on the edge of hysteria. "I'll…I'll do whatever you ask, just don't silence me like that," I pleaded.

I wasn't ashamed to beg him, but my pleas were in vain.

He smiled cruelly before grabbing my face and sealing my lips with the tape before I could protest.

**0-0-0-0**

**Poor Bella…Keep those reviews coming! Next chapter up in a few hours folks! :D **

**_ REVIEW! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read on! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, I just play with the characters for my own pleasure ;)**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 6 **- Bella POV

The cruel monster bound my ankles together with the last of the tape and sat back to admire his sickly work. He smiled in a sickening way and came to kneel in front of me.

He sighed almost happily and ran a hand through his hair. It made my blood run cold. I could see now in the faint, early morning light that it was a lovely coppery colour.

I looked down, ashamed of having nice thoughts about my tormentor. I didn't even know his name.

"It's your fault you know," His hushed voice brought me back to the present.

I stared at him, confused. What about all this was _my_ fault?

"You could have given in to me easily and I wouldn't have to have done this," He gestured to my bound wrists and legs.

I couldn't answer so I kept quiet. No point in arguing when he obviously believed he was a saint. More tears dribbled from my eyes and dripped down onto my old, worn, red t-shirt that I wore as a pajama top.

His pale fingers came up to catch a few of the salty drops and pulled his hand back to study them. I shifted uncomfortably on the wooden floor as he inspected the liquid.

He let his tongue dart out to lick his fingers clean and I shuddered. Yuck.

He was a beautiful man, I'm embarrassed to admit. His chest was perfectly chiseled and hair-free.

His jawbone was so handsome and his hair was a wild disarray of bronze highlights. He was ruggedly beautiful. I scolded myself internally for thinking silly thoughts about this monster.

He looked to be an angel, but had wings as dark as the night. A Dark Angel. He brushed my hair away from my face and, surprisingly gently, tucked it behind my ears.

I had to admit, it was nice not to have my hair sticking to my face. He stood up then and arched his wings before lifting me up bridal-style. I thrashed helplessly and he chuckled in my ear.

"You are finally mine, little girl," He chuckled humourlessly and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Time to go home," He whispered in a happy sigh and before I could object, I felt a sharp pinch in my left arm from a needle and everything immediately went black.

**0-0-0-0**

**Two chapters this morning! Gosh, I'm on the ball this morning. Hope you enjoyed! What will happen next I wonder? **

**Oh and before I go, tell me in a review or PM if you want Alice or Rosalie to be Edward's sister? I'll let the majority vote decide! **

**I'll be waiting…;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooo…let's get back into the story. Let me know if it's Rose or Alice to win to be Edward's sister! **

**Disclaimer - (You all know the drill) ALL TOGETHER NOW! I don't own Twilight, I just play with the characters for my own pleasure ;) **

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 7 **- Bella POV

I was lost in a scary, bleak world of darkness. I screamed and yelled but no one heard me or came to help me out of this nightmare. My conscious was screaming at me to hold on and not to give in, but at this moment I really wanted to slip away forever.

This world of pain wasn't worth it…I wasn't worth it so I'd rather die thanks. No one would miss me, except my dad and my crazy, loud friend - Alice. I don't think I'll see them again now.

I let the darkness consume me again

**0-0-0-0**

When I next became slightly conscious, I could feel my body being bumped around. It hurt and I wanted to tell it to stop, but my mouth was somehow seized together.

My memory was fuzzy and my brain ached in protest to any activity. A bright light was shining from somewhere and prevented me from opening my eyes to observe my surroundings.

I was lying on something lumpy and squishy. After a few moments of fighting the bright light, I managed to halfway open my eyes with a groan. I felt like I had a hangover and the light wasn't helping.

My eyes stung but I forced them open and was met with the world whirring by and the sun shining innocently in the sky. It dawned on me that I was in a car…and not alone.

Why did an Angel need a car anyway? Couldn't he fly?

I was slumped against a soft leather seat which in my opinion, was too overly fragranced. I looked down and saw my hands and feet were still bound with the stupid fucking duct tape.

My mouth was sore and felt numb from being covered for so long. I didn't dare make eye contact with the psycho beside me in the driver's seat. I could save myself from the awkwardness.

He still hadn't spoken a word to me since he drugged me like some animal. I carefully sat up straighter and peered out the window. Wait. We were on a main road!

Someone would surely see me through the front window and help me?

"The windows are tinted, no one will see you," That infuriatingly beautiful voice told me.

I finally chanced a swift look in his direction and saw he was wearing a satisfied smirk and leaning his elbow casually on the ledge of the window on his side. I scowled but he didn't notice.

I sat and twiddled my sore thumbs and staring at the world whirring by for a few minutes. Everything outside the car seemed so calm, so normal, while I was being kidnapped.

I glared at the trees, the signposts, the cars, the road lines and anything else that deserved the wrath of my eyes. Including _him_. I called him all the worst names I could think of in my head and it cheered me up slightly.

"Radio?" He asked me smiling cheerfully. Bastard. He tuned his fancy stereo into a local radio station and turned the volume up a little. Why did an Angel need a car? Couldn't he fly? Weird.

It was an annoying song from years ago. Upbeat and weird. But I sang along in my mind.

_I get tired and upset_

_And I'm trying to care a little less_

_When I Google I only get depressed_

_I was taught to dodge those issues_

_I was told,_

_Don't worry, there's no doubt,_

_There's always something to cry about_

_When you're stuck in an angry crowd,_

_They don't think what they say_

_Before they open their mouth_

_You gotta,_

_Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag,_

_And bury them beneath the sea_

_I don't care what the people may say,_

_What the people may say about me_

Not the best song, considering my situation but it was fun and took my mind off the bastard beside me.

Silly song, telling me to 'pack up' my troubles. Pack them where? And with what hands? I huffed when the song ended and the spokesman on the radio began to ramble again.

**0-0-0-0**

**Haha! Oh, I do love Bella's attitude to this! The song was (for anyone who lives under a rock) "Pack Up" By Eliza Doolittle. Very annoying song, but funny and confusing. Remember to vote for Alice or Rose! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back, again! Enjoy, and remember to REVIEW at the end! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own blah, blah bollocks. ;)**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 8 **- Bella POV

More songs came on the radio that I didn't recognize. My kidnapper did. He hummed quietly along in a beautiful tone.

_Stop it!_

Stop finding nice qualities about him - he's a kidnapper and a monster. My arms and legs were so sore. I wriggled slightly, trying to find a comfortable sitting position.

I guessed this would be a long car ride so I needed to get comfy, and fast. No position was comfortable so I gave up, sighing in defeat. I felt eyes on me and I glanced up to be met with blazing green eyes.

He didn't look angry, just confused and slightly amused. I held the gaze for a few moments before looking away. I wanted to screech at him to keep his eyes on the road, but I couldn't. It was unnerving.

His dark wings were safely tucked under a grey t-shirt that hugged his muscular chest perfectly…Gah! I shook my head violently and concentrated on the hills and clouds outside.

It was a nice day, but I had no clue where we were. Millions of miles away from Forks, I predicted. I guessed from the time on the digital clock in the car that I had been out for about seven hours from five am this morning.

It was nearly lunch time and I was starving. I wanted my morning tea and bowl of Golden Nuggets. With extra milk. My stomach was growling uncomfortably and I tried to silently tell it to shut up. It snarled louder.

_Stupid organs!_ I almost muttered out loud.

I sighed and stared at the door handle. If my hands were free I would have opened it and flung myself out long ago. The lock was down anyway. And the controls to the lock were all on his side.

"It's locked, so don't even think about it," His harsh voice snapped me out of my despairing thoughts. I flinched and curled down into the seat, hoping I could be smaller and disappear completely.

Tears threatened my eyes again but I blinked them back and took a deep breath. I could still feel his gaze on me. I shifted nervously, not looking at him.

"Hungry?" He asked. I thought he'd never ask! I would tell him this, but I couldn't. Damn tape. I opted for shrugging instead and wouldn't look at him. He growled at my ignorance and swerved the car into a secluded lay-by.

He got out and slammed the door behind him. Touchy. I think he has a serious case of bipolar. And it was giving me awful whiplash. I heard rummaging in the trunk of the car and a slam of another door.

He slid back into the car and closed the door, more gently this time. See what I mean? Multiple personality disorder.

In his hands was a green plastic bag that was bulging with various shapes.

He set it on the floor and I internally said: _WTF?! Hungry over here!_ He turned in his seat to face me and clicked off my seatbelt/harness.

Stupid thing had been restraining me the whole way and he didn't have all the stupid buckles holding _him_ back. To fuckery with this kidnapping business - I was getting bored! Kidnap was supposed to be scary and adventurous.

Well, in the movies it is. To me it was dull, sitting in a posh car for hours and dealing with a bipolar dark angel.

The wank-stain beside me was smiling gently and he reached out his arms to pull me into his lap. I thrashed weakly and mumbled indecipherable words. He shushed me softly.

Last time I had made a fuss, he knocked my skull around it's shell. I didn't really want to go through that again. He lifted up the bag and set it on my now vacant seat.

"Now," He started pulling my face up to look at him. "Do you want to eat?" He asked whilst rubbing his smooth thumb over my chin.

I wasn't going to argue or protest. I was too hungry. I nodded, pleading with my eyes. He stared into them for a moment.

"You need to behave." He arched an eyebrow at me "If I let your mouth go, do you promise not to make a fuss?" He whispered into my ear.

I wasn't going to 'promise' anything, but I was luckily, a good liar. I nodded my head once and his hands slowly moved to my lips. I froze, not liking him coming into my personal space. My bubble.

He gently, but firmly ripped the tape from my mouth. It hurt and I cried out a little. He gave me a hard look but didn't push it. My lips felt chapped and swollen from my many attempts to lick the tape off my lips.

Next, he undid my wrists and the blood rushed back into them, rejoicing in their little vein alleys. I'd give anything to rush home too.

I rubbed my wrists gently, and they felt achy and stiff. My fingers went to my lips and I rubbed them. As I had predicted, they were chapped and very swollen. I flinched when my fingers pressed a particularly sore spot.

Dickhead was observing me pervertedly. I looked up at him, my eyes glassy. Suddenly, the weight of the world came down on my shoulders.

If chapped lips and sore wrists were only the start of this nightmare, I dreaded to think what was to come in the future.

"What…what's your n-name?" I croaked out, my throat was dry from disuse. He flashed a beautiful crooked grin and I lost my train of thought.

"Edward Cullen, you?" He asked, teasing me. He already knew my name and probably everything about me and my life.

I didn't know if _Edward_ was serious or not so I looked down and _Edward_ handed me a selection of different foods to munch under his intense gaze.

**0-0-0-0**

**Well, Bella's a happy soul, huh? I feel for her *wipes tear* We will skip some time in the next chapter. Remember to REVIEW! They are like candy and chocolate to me! At least five more before you get anymore! *laughs evilly* **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, another chapter in the bag!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own la la la ;)  
**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 9 **- Edward POV

My Bella was finally coming home. She had put up a bit of a fight, but I sorted that out quickly. She needed to know I was in charge now.

She needed me. Her tiny flat wasn't good enough for my standards and I didn't like her living all alone. Especially with that creep, Jacob Black, living downstairs. He seems to think he has a right to Bella. In his dreams - she's _mine_.

I growled at the thought of any man trying to touch her. I didn't like hurting her, but she needed the lessons. My heart nearly snapped in two when I saw her finger her wounds that were caused by the duct tape. That were caused by me.

After she had finished her little meal (which she couldn't enjoy properly because of her sore lips) I knocked her out with an injection so as the tape wouldn't hurt her lips again. Believe it or not, I do have a heart. And it belongs to Bella and only Bella.

Her angelic face was radiant when she slept, I think she relished it. It was crystal clear that she loathed me and was frightened of me.

In time, I hoped, she would learn to love me the way I loved her. As soon as we were on the private road to my large house in the secluded forest, I felt more relaxed.

Bella had been trying to think up numerous ways to escape from the car - I could tell by her facial expressions. Her blush was lovely each time I confronted her about it.

She mumbled things in her drowsiness. Mostly lyrics to songs. Things like: _Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. _I thought this was adorable and smiled to myself that she would sing for me if I desired it when we got home.

**0-0-0-0**

**Just a little insight to Edward's mind. He is a kidnapper - but a hot one! **

**Remember to REVIEW! Please? Can I have more reviews? :D**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back to Bella now, lets see how she's getting on. Hope you enjoyed the EPOV in the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer - You know what it says -_-**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 10 **- Bella POV

Stupid darn needles! I hated being stuck in this dark, space of nothingness for so long. The darkness was painful and frightening and no one ever came when I tried to scream.

Heck, I'd rather face Incredible Hulk defenseless than be here - scared and alone. But that's the worst part. Even though I'm unconscious I'm aware that a monster called Edward is watching me, controlling me. And it frightens me to death.

I don't even want to wake up anymore - it's not worth it.

**0-0-0-0**

My eyes opened easier this time. Not as quickly as I'd have liked, but quicker than last time. I pried them back and found I was lying on a soft, black duvet.

I had a red, fabric cover over me and my legs were still tied together. Well, shit. Luckily, my mouth wasn't taped up, nor my wrists, but they still hurt like a motherfucker when I moved them abruptly.

It was slightly dark in the large room and the black velvet curtains were drawn over the large windows. It was almost gothic, the layout of the room but…I liked it.

I know I should hate Edward and his ways, but at least I had a bed and a roof over my head. Also, he wasn't here so that made my mood all the cheerier.

The bedside tables had wrought iron twists for legs and iron roses that were painted red for handles to the drawers. The tables were black on top and polished.

The bed was a luxurious four poster made of wrought iron too, but had soft black sheets and the most comfy mattress ever. If Edward was trying to appease me with this stuff then he wasn't succeeding…I think.

There was two doors on the other side of the room and another on the right wall.

_I wonder which one is the exit door? _

I didn't have to wait long to find out…

**0-0-0-0**

**Ooh can you guess who's coming? LOL **

**REVIEW PLEASE! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who had R&R. I appreciate it so much! Please spread the word about my story - let others read the magic LOL **

**Disclaimer - *sigh* Do I have to? -_-**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 11 **- Bella POV

Edward strolled into the room, smirking at me. I glared and rolled my eyes at his cockiness. In his hands he held a golden tray full of fruit, toast and some Fanta. Asshole even knew my favourite drink.

He strode over to me and set the tray on the bedside table. I locked eyes with the selection of food as he sat down beside me and leaned in towards me. My breathing accelerated rapidly and I tried to control it.

I couldn't let him know he had power over my senses. He noticed my failing attempts and laughed quietly. I looked up at him and then to the food. I was hungry and if I had a mouthful of food, I wouldn't have to talk to him.

He seemed to guess my plan and shook his head, smiling. Damn. I wanted my Fanta. Now.

"You'll get your food - if you talk to me first," He said solemnly whilst freeing his wings from his shirt. There was a distinct sound of ripping fabric and his dark wings were set free. I looked at them and gulped. They were enormous. At least twice the size he was.

How did they fit under his t-shirt? I drew a needed deep breath and hugged my forearms. I suddenly felt a little queasy.

"What…do you want me to talk about?" I asked in no more than a whisper. My head felt sore again and I wanted this conversation done with.

"How about you ask me some questions?" He said after a moments thought "I'm sure you have many," He chuckled humourlessly. I nodded and inspected the red fabric around my lower half of my body.

"Um…why am I here?" I sighed and nibbled my lower lip nervously. I really didn't want him to lash out at me again. Edward sighed also and stared off into space for a minute.

"Because I want you here," He said simply, frowning at his hands. I was unsatisfied with the answer but didn't push it. He was going to be difficult. Two could play at that game.

"What if I don't want to be here?" I said nonchalantly, jutting my chin out defiantly. His cold gaze turned to me at once.

"Don't mess with me, Isabella" He warned "I'm not in the mood, and I have no patience for insolence," He said in icy tones and leaned closer to me. I leaned away and his upper lip twitched in anger. Shit, I'd made him angry.

"You really don't know the kinds of damage I could inflict upon your sweet, innocent body," He hissed and pushed me down, not roughly, but enough to prove his point.

His hand became heavy on my chest and I couldn't budge. His arms positioned themselves on either side of my head and he leaned his whole body over mine.

His blazing emerald eyes bored into mine and I lost all train of thought.

His hot lips were suddenly upon mine and I instantly began struggling. I didn't want this. He growled into my mouth and I gasped in fright.

His tongue slipped between my parted lips and I made a strangled sound, begging him to stop.

"Edward, stop! Please!" He cut me off with another rough kiss and his hands went to my hips and pinned them in place.

"No! Stop it….I don't want this, stop!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks at a rapid pace.

"Please, if you care about me, then stop," I pleaded more quietly after a few minutes of his mouth attacking mine. I didn't respond to any of his actions.

He looked up at me, his green eyes held anger, lust and…sadness. They were empty, hollow. I held his gaze steadily and my breaths became more relaxed.

He sat up abruptly and grabbed the tray from the table and placed it roughly into my lap. He stormed across the room and slammed the wooden door, locking it quickly. I heard his angry footsteps stalk across the hall and disappear.

More tears spurted out from my eyes as the tray in front of me became blurry. I no longer hungered for food and tossed the tray blindly to the floor with a clatter.

I curled up on my side and let my sobs take over.

I hated Edward for what he had done. He shouldn't kiss me without consent but…Maybe he was lonely.

Maybe no one understood him.

Maybe her needed a friend, a friend who would accept him and listen to him.

I vowed to at least try to start finding happiness in this nightmare.

Once again, the terrifying darkness took over, but it was more welcome than before.

**0-0-0-0**

**So, Bella now feels bad. I would too if I rejected an angel Edward! *tuts at Bella* But, she is going to try and turn things around. Think she'll succeed? :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey again! Thanks for all the reviews - they made my day. Thank you to my friend in real life - Karyn for R&R so quickly! **

**I have sleep insomnia at the moment, so aren't you guys lucky? **

**No sleep = More chapters! YAY! Enjoy xxx**

**Disclaimer - Okay, I'm getting pissed with this now -_-**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 12 **- Bella POV

Edward ignored me for three whole days. He would come in to my room and bring me food and water, but said nothing and wouldn't look at me at all. He wold carry me to the bathroom every few hours and let me do my business before taking me back into the bedroom and placing me on the bed.

I had been locked in here going demented with boredom and had so far read all the warnings and instructions on every label in the room on the furniture and my clothes. That's how bored I was.

What I wouldn't do for some good books right now.

I hadn't attempted to talk to Edward either as I thought it best to let him cool off. But today I planned confront him and demand to know what his problem was. **(A/N Yes, I stole from the first Twilight film XD) **

As usual he came in with my tray of food and my Fanta. He had luckily kept the Fanta flow coming. Which I liked, very much.

My legs were still bound and I needed a shower. Badly.

He walked over to my bed with a blank expression and turned to leave as usual but my arm stopped him with a tug. He froze and stiffened at my touch.

"Edward?" I whispered. He looked over his shoulder slightly, his jaw clenched in frustration. His green eyes were still expressionless and hollow.

"What?" He hissed and tried to walk away again but I tightened my grip on his black t-shirt.

"Please, can we…talk?" I asked in a small voice "I…can't go on like this anymore," My voice was heavy with sadness.

He seemed to think for a moment before sitting down gingerly on my bed. Last time he did that, things didn't end so well. But we had to try.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. I tried to stiffen my flinch and composed my face.

"Well,…I wanted us to…talk about all this," I gestured to myself and the room. He glared at me and said nothing. "I…I need to know why you took me and what's the point in having me here - tied up and useless- if you ignore me all day every day?" I said, my voice dropping at the last few words. I looked down at the comforter in my lap and bit my lip hard.

After a few minutes he answered me.

"I ignore you because you deserve it," He said in even tones "I feed you don't I? I keep you alive," He said in a harder voice "Things just didn't come out the way I planned," He mumbled with a heavy sigh and entwined his fingers in his lap.

"What did you plan?" I whispered bravely. I wanted to know. I couldn't live in this dark and secret world anymore.

He frowned and was quiet for a moment.

"I…I don't know how to tell you. You wouldn't want to hear it. You hate me - that much is clear," He whispered harshly to the floor.

I pondered this and decided to push for answers.

"Tell me," I whispered. "Tell me everything - start to finish," I demanded.

**0-0-0-0**

**Ooh cliffy! Sorry *evil laugh* I have school today so next update will be up later ****tonight ;)  
**

**REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hopefully, your all still enjoying this…I'm really conscious about my writing. I know I'm not the best, but I love to write, so I do! :D**

**Disclaimer - No need, you all know I'm not SM -_-**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 13 **- Bella POV

"Why? You would just dismiss it," He waved his hand offhandedly and scowled at the black-flower patterned walls.

"What if I listened?" I sat up straighter. I would listen to every word and try to understand - even if I didn't agree. He turned to me.

"Fine," He sighed "But promise not to freak out until I finish," He asked. I nodded. He took a deep breath and began. "I first saw you six months ago when you were walking through the park in Port Angeles," He started and clenched his fists "You…astounded me. You weren't like everyone else, you just…wandered aimlessly," He breathed and I pursed my lips. "You looked so deep in thought and you looked effortlessly beautiful in your blue sundress and sandals," He told me. I knew the dress he was talking about. It was my favourite. "I was sitting in the Oak tree in the middle of the park just watching the human world go by, but then you appeared and changed my existence. I couldn't get you off my mind. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. All I could think of was _you_. Your smile, your blush, you hair and your enticing scent" He whispered sadly and looked down, shame written all over his face.

I bit my lip and reached my hand out to touch his comfortingly. He flinched back and looked at me, shocked. I pulled my hand back dejectedly. Now I knew how he felt when I refused him.

Sparks were flying up and down my arms from the brief touch of his hand.

He cleared his throat and composed himself.

"Anyway, I began to become obsessed with you. I needed to know where you were twenty-four-seven. I needed to know who you were with and why and basically became a madman," He sighed and ran a hand through his beautiful hair. I couldn't deny I was attracted to him, Angel kidnapper or not. "You were my world. I was…I'm lonely Bella," He looked at me sincerely. "I have little family and obviously no friends because of these," He gestured to his dark wings that were twitching with nerves. "I just…I found comfort in watching you and kidding myself you could ever…like me for what I am," His eyes became darker "But that's just a hopeless dream," He scoffed and turned away, leaving me with a perfect view of his sculpted wings.

I took a few minutes to process what he was telling me. He was lonely…I guess I was too. He needed someone to understand him…I suppose I could try.

I shuffled on my bottom closer to his side and gently touched the black feathers of his left wing. It felt so soft under my fingertips and I shivered lightly.

"It's…It's ok" I told him quietly. "I just need some time to think things over and…we can maybe…try and get along?" I asked hopefully. He turned his head slightly towards me and his mouth was set in a grim line. "I don't like the fact that you took me against my will, tied me up and frightened me to near death but…I think…in time we can work things out" I continued "If you still want me," I added in a quiet voice.

His eyes widened slightly and he turned to face me again. I must have looked terrified. He slowly reached his hand out towards mine that was clenched in my lap.

He asked for permission with his eyes and I nodded and reached out to take his hand in mine.

He took my delicate hand in his and covered it with his other hand, sealing my fate.

**0-0-0-0**

**What do you think? I'm so nervous about writing this, I had a review the other day that knocked my confidence a bit, so I'm a bit self-conscious….**

**Please make my day and REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Phew, back again! Been so busy with my other stories too - it's hard work, but I'll get there. I love writing so much and it helps me to focus better. Anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer - Not doing it -_-**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 14 **- Bella POV

Edward looked so forlorn and…lonely. My heart went out to him. I was so so so stupid for trying to trust, or like him in any way, but…maybe he could be good for me too.

My mom and dad had died when I was three so I had been in foster care half my life.

I had gotten a scholarship from high school and went straight to college with some funds from the Foster House.

I got my degree's as a Teacher and an Art major. Art was my passion so I was thrilled to be able to teach it to younger people. I felt a pang of sadness that the whole town of Forks was probably looking for me.

"Could you maybe untie my legs?" I asked him politely "Also, I really need a shower," I mumbled, embarrassed. His hands still held onto mine.

He smiled softly and pulled out a pocket knife.

I held my breath as he moved it towards my legs and cut the tape with a swift flick of his wrist.

He looked up at my frightened face and his gaze softened. He put the knife away quickly and pulled me closer to him.

"I won't hurt you, you know," He said into my ear, making me shiver.

"You already did," I whispered back, remembering when he banged my head off a wall and drugged me into that painful world of darkness.

His hands encircled my waist and he sighed in thought.

"I'm sorry," He said with sorrow in his beautiful voice. "I promise, no swear I won't harm you ever again," He said with determination.

He clutched my back and I let my arms travel up to embrace him. He relaxed considerably at my touch and I smiled into his shoulder.

Maybe I could make him feel better about who he was.

"You want a shower?" He said and broke the embrace gently. I nodded shyly and smiled. He grinned a breathtaking smile back at me and helped me off the bed that had been my prison for the past week.

Edward held my hand and led me to the door on the left in my large bedroom. It was a huge, blue themed bathroom.

"There's towels in the cupboard there," He pointed to a cabinet near the sink. "Anything else you might need will be in the drawers," He said, smiling the first, real carefree smile. He was beautiful when he was happy and content like this.

"Thank you," I said, smiling brightly. He smiled gently before going out the door and closing it.

I pulled the lock across it and turned the shower on to a hot spray.

I rooted around for a razor and some cream. I found these in a drawer like he said along with a toothbrush and some toothpaste. I was giddy. I hadn't brushed my teeth in ages and they felt disgusting.

I quickly stripped my red t-shirt and grey sweats and stepped into the large shower.

The soothing, warm water felt so good on my tender head and my body instantly felt clean.

I lathered blueberry shampoo quickly into my hair. He even knew my favourite shampoo. But instead of thinking this creepy, I thought it quite sweet that he wanted me to be happy.

I scrubbed my body clean with the blue sponge and cleaned my hair again.

After brushing my teeth to the point of bleeding, I shaved a weeks worth of hair away from my underarms and legs.

When I had finished, I turned off the spray and got out, wrapping a big white towel around my body and twisting my hair up into a smaller towel.

I suddenly realized I didn't have any spare clothes, and I didn't want my smelly sweats and t-shirt back on. I was determined to stay super clean from now on.

I bit my lip and decided to go find Edward, even though I had a towel on. It was decent enough, wasn't it? I was covered in the important places.

I opened the door and peered out. Edward was nowhere in sight so I went and sat on the bed.

Edward came in a minute later with a set of clean, comfy clothes. I smiled as he handed them to me and sat on the bed for my return. I went back to the bathroom and changed.

He had chosen a green, loose t-shirt and some black leggings. It was a really nice outfit - something I would have chose for myself.

I took the towel off my head and shook my hair out. It was a mess. I brushed it with my fingers and went back out to my room.

Edward was sitting with a brush in his hands on the bed and he smiled when I came and sat beside him.

I reached out for the brush but he pulled it of my reach playfully.

"Can I brush your hair?" He asked nicely in my ear. I shivered deliciously and nodded.

He went behind me and began ever so gently tugging at the ripples in my hair with the brush. He was so gentle and very good at getting my hair sorted into a somewhat decent state.

Every time his hands brushed my neck slightly I jumped and a shiver rippled down my spine involuntarily. He chuckled at my actions and laid the brush aside. I was sleepy from the exhausting and emotional day and was ready to sleep.

Edward noticed this and helped me under the covers. It felt good not to be at each others throats and showed we could get along.

He went to leave but I stopped him, knowing he didn't really want to go. He frowned slightly and I patted the space beside me. He hesitated before climbing in with me.

I cuddled closer to him and he froze before putting his arms round me.

It began to get chilly after a while, unlike most nights. I shivered violently and Edward pulled me closer.

I heard a familiar ripping sound and Edward's black wings broke free of the fabric prison of his shirt and snaked their way around his body and all the way round mine.

I gasped and looked at him. His green eyes bored into mine and his wings tightened round my body, warming me instantly.

The soft feathers felt so good against the exposed skin of my arms and I stroked them softly with my fingertips. Edward seemed to enjoy this as he nuzzled into my neck.

It was my turn to freeze, but I felt he wouldn't hurt me.

His wings felt so warm and I felt safer than I ever had in my life.

A safe cocoon of darkness with Edward.

He may have kidnapped me, but I felt a surge of happiness with him now and realized it was too late to try and push him away anymore.

I was falling for him in ways I never knew could be possible.

He tightened his wings further around me and hugged me with his strong arms. I quickly fell into a deep, happy sleep with his mouth at my ear,

"I love you Bella, that will never change," He whispered softly.

That was the last thing I remembered before the peaceful darkness took me.

**0-0-0-0**

**Aww! I likey likey this Edward! He will start becoming more sweet - I hope! LOL ;)  
**

**REVIEW!**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all! I'm back. Sorry for the wait, I had to work on my other story 'Date Of Fate' but it's complete now, so I can concentrate on this story and 'Love For The Emeralds' again, yay! ;)**

**Enjoy xxx**

****VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!****

**Disclaimer - *Insert cross face here* -_-**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 15 - **Bella POV

A few days later and things had gotten so much better. Edward let me have a lot more freedom nowadays.

I still worried about my job and the kids I taught. They were probably sending search and rescue people out all over the place to look for me.

Edward's mood had lifted considerably since I began to talk and interact with him more often.

He lay in bed with me every night, keeping me safe and warm in the cocoon of his large, black wings. I found recently, I couldn't sleep without them.

He never tied me up again, or hurt me in any way.

He was gentle and kind and let me have free rein of his humongous library.

"Hey Bella? I was wondering if you would like to meet some of my family today?" Edward asked hesitantly, sitting down on his couch in the living room where I was watching Spongebob Squarepants.

I turned down the volume of Mr Krabs counting his money and turned to face him.

"I-I'd like that," I breathed quietly and shuffled closer to his warm body.

He put his arm round my shoulders and I rested my head against his chest.

"Perfect," He murmured in my ear. He took a few strands of my hair and twisted them together absentmindedly.

"What exactly are you watching?" He asked me with a quizzical look. I sat up and gawked at him.

"You've never watched Spongebob Squarepants?!" I practically shouted.

He raised an eyebrow and stretched his wings.

"So, a yellow sponge that lives in a-," He squinted at the screen "Pineapple?" He laughed shortly and rolled his eyes at me.

I pouted.

"Hey! It's a good program, and it's funny," I said with what I hoped was conviction in my voice.

Edward laughed his melodic laugh and settled beside me to watch more Spongebob with me.

**0-0-0-0**

Edward contacted his family later that day and told me they were on their way.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" I asked quietly while I was making lunch for Edward.

His arms curled around me from behind.

"Of course they will, I've told them all about you," He told me comfortingly.

"Did you tell them you…took me?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of his answer. He sighed and kissed my head as I made some tuna mayonnaise to go in the sandwiches.

"No I didn't, they'd…they'd take you away from me," He said sadly "They wouldn't agree with it," He let go of me and stalked to the other side of his large kitchen.

He stopped near the pantry door and sighed.

I finished the sandwich making in silence for a few minutes then turned to Edward who was leaning against the pantry door with a solitary look on his face.

"Look, I won't say anything if that's what your worried about," I told him and put my hands up in surrender "But…maybe we can just…tell them that we met somewhere and I know what you are and…I don't care if you are…angels or whatever you are," I suggested calmly and put the sandwiches on a plate along with the carrot sticks and some chocolate muffins. Something healthy, something not so healthy.

Edward looked at me incredulously and walked over to me.

"You'd do that for me?" He murmured softly taking one of my hands in his. I nodded instantly. God, I think I have a serious case of Stockholm Syndrome.

"Of course, I may not have liked you at first but…I think we can work something out between us," I walked over to him and set the plate on the counter.

He snaked his arms around my waist and held me close.

His wings came around me and then he kissed me. I was going to faint from pleasure!

His lips were soft against mine, gentle and pleasing. My lips parted of their own accord and his tongue slid into my mouth. It tasted and felt like pure heaven.

I kissed him back eagerly and we did so for a few minutes before I pulled away, smiling shyly.

"Um…your lunch… it-" But he cut me off with another kiss and then shushed me.

He lifted me up in one wing and carried his plate to the living room with his hands.

**0-0-0-0**

****IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!****

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter we will meet Edward's family. I have now decided that this story will be updated every Wednesday, and 'Love For The Emeralds' will be updated every Friday. I'm thinking of writing another story, so I need to make time for that. Sorry for any inconvenience. ;)**

**xxx **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, but as you all know - Wednesdays is update day! Yay! Here is Chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer - I'm in a happy mood - I don't own Twilight! ;)**

**0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 16 - **Bella POV

Edward's family was due to arrive any minute now and I was shaking with nerves.

I sat by the window on the wooden ledge and trailed my hands up and down the barred glass. I had long since given up on trying to escape.

Edward had blocked the windows with iron bars - just like in the movies. The doors had special locks on them that I couldn't figure out to save my life.

The locks were similar to the snake door out of the Harry Potter films.

It was raining outside, the droplets fizzling down in sheets of wetness. The house itself sat upon a very, very high cliff, just far enough away from the edge so it wouldn't collapse to the bottom of the canyon.

The sky was grey as I looked out towards the foggy horizon. I still had no idea where we were, which state we were in or even an idea of the land.

It always seemed to rain or snow here.

I fingered the black curtains beside me and sighed. I was in the living room and it had a black theme. I liked it, in a Gothic sort of way.

The sofa's were soft, black fabric and the walls were painted an off black colour. One wall held a huge, fireplace with intricate designs inscribed on it.

The mantel held no photos, no ornaments.

Edward's life really was secluded and lonely.

I had decided I wouldn't leave him. I couldn't bring myself to. It would hurt me, as well as him, to wound him like that.

I was falling for him, that I knew and I wasn't going to give it all up now.

I wasn't going to give up on _Edward_. He needed me.

…

"Bella?" Edward's nervous voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled half-heartedly.

Edward sat down heavily on the ledge beside me and turned to face me.

"Is your family here yet?" I asked in a wobbly voice. He sighed and raked a hand through his unruly hair.

"No, not yet. I need to talk to you about what we are going to tell them," He said as his shoulders slumped down and his wings drooped in an uncomfortable looking fashion.

I shifted closer to him and held his hand in comfort.

"You need to trust me, okay?" I said softly. He nodded and looked up at me. "I won't try anything while they are here. I want to stay…if anything, you've taught me that sometimes it's good to get away from everything," I told him truthfully.

I had felt so much better without thinking about all the work and stress of my job. I didn't have to get up at silly o' clock in the morning to ready my art folders and projects for my students.

I felt sort of…free.

A knock on the door interrupted us before we could even begin to talk.

Edward met my frightened eyes with shock and got up quickly to open the front door. He disappeared in a black flash down the hall and I ran to sit on the sofa.

I fixed my hair and straightened my clothes.

I crossed my legs, then uncrossed them again. I was so jittery!

Voices echoed from down the hall and floated nearer to the living room.

Footsteps homed in on the living room door and then three figures appeared.

Their wings were all neatly tucked underneath their clothing - probably as not to scare me. I really wanted to see them though, to see what colour they were.

A tall, stunning blonde girl stood by the doorframe. Her long, sleek blonde hair flowed down her back in waves and was pinned at the side with blue dragonfly clips.

Her figure was covered by a brown leather jacket and blue jeans. Her high-heeled boots were the same shade as her jacket and made her legs look even longer.

She was about my age or older and was evidently gorgeous and it made me nervous.

Beside her was a smaller, slightly older woman who had caramel coloured hair that was pinned up in a loose bun. Some brown tendrils had escaped her hair tie and framed her pale, friendly face.

Next to the motherly looking woman was another tall blonde, but this time it was a male. He had short-ish blonde hair that was neatly combed into place.

His black jeans and simple blue sweater looked normal, but he looked effortlessly looked like a supermodel - just like Edward.

The motherly woman walked cautiously over to me, smiling brightly.

"Hello dear, you must be Bella!" She said in a soothing voice that reminded me of Edward. This must be his mother. "I'm Esme - Edward's mother," She said, confirming my suspicions.

Her gaze was warm and her hazel eyes held so much depth.

I gulped and swallowed my fears.

"H-hi," I whispered and she pulled me into a gentle hug.

I saw Edward smiling at us from over Esme's soft shoulder and my stomach clenched deliciously.

Rosalie was watching us sceptically, eyeing me carefully.

Esme stepped away from me and led me over to where the two intimidating blondes stood.

Deep breaths, Bella. Deep breaths.

"This is Carlisle, my husband and my daughter, Rosalie," She introduced me almost excitedly.

Carlisle stepped forwards into the room and smiled a dazzling smile at me. I almost fainted.

He _must_ be Edward's father with a smile like that.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle," He held out his hand, grinning at me and I shook it shyly. He went to stand beside Esme and put his arm round her shoulder, chuckling softly.

Edward came to stand beside me and put an arm round my waist.

I shivered under his touch and leaned into him.

"Rose," Edward sighed, looking at her expectantly. She sighed audibly, as though she was fighting not to hit something.

She came up to me and forced a smile.

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you," She said with fake enthusiasm. She had obviously planned that sentence and practiced it. Or been forced to be decent to me.

I smiled as best as I could back at her but she walked past me and went to stand by herself at the window where I had been sitting earlier.

The iciness of her posture made me want to cry. My heart panged painfully and I looked up at Edward. He smiled reassuringly and turned to face his parents who were glaring slightly at Rosalie.

They quickly snapped their gaze to me and smiled softly.

"So, Bella how long have you known Edward?" Esme began gently. I internally groaned.

_Quick think of something Bella! Use your Godamned brain!_

"Um…just a few months," I said, my voice cracking slightly with the lie. Great Bella, just great - your _so_ convincing! Not.

Esme nodded, still smiling.

"Come here, let me show you something," She beckoned me over to the fireplace and Carlisle went to talk with Edward.

Esme stopped and took my hand in her petite soft one.

"I wanted to bring you something as Edward has never brought a girl home before," She said, grinning happily. I smiled back. She was lovely.

She reached into a pocket of her black trench coat and pulled out a little box. She placed it in my hands and I frowned at her, puzzled.

"Open it!" She said enthusiastically. I took the lid off the small box and gasped.

It contained a set of beautiful emerald earrings that sparkled in the dim light of the fire.

They instantly reminded me of Edward's eyes and my own eyes teared up. I looked up at Esme.

"They were Edward's grandmother's," She said quietly. I let out a sob and covered my mouth quickly.

"I…I can't accept this!" I said, tears trailing down my cheeks. Esme held my shoulders softly and stroked my cheeks.

"Of course you can, I want you to have them," She said "I want the girl who has made my Edward so happy to have some sort of thank you, though, I'll never be able to thank you enough," She continued, her own eyes glassing over. "I know you know what we are, and I admire you that you don't care, or care enough to stay with my boy and help him out of the shell that he was," She choked out and hugged me harder.

This woman felt so small and fragile in my arms and I felt I couldn't let her down.

When she pulled back, she gave me an emotional smile and walked back over to Carlisle who was deep in conversation with Edward.

Rosalie still stood alone by the window. She looked out of it with a faraway look and I squared my shoulders and walked swiftly over to her.

I stopped a few feet away and approached her with my eyes down.

"Nice view, huh?" I said meekly, my eyes trained on the floor. It was a nice view in it's own way - if you enjoyed the colour grey.

Rosalie snorted quietly.

"S'alright I suppose…" She trailed off in a bored tone. I nodded silently and shifted.

I felt her piercing blue gaze on me and suddenly felt self-conscious. I was standing in front of an Angel - literally - and she was the epitome of beauty compared to boring old me.

"I know what he did by the way," She blurted out quietly, bluntly, and I gasped and looked at her with wide eyes.

**0-0-0-0**

**Ooh cliffy! Sorry 'bout that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was difficult to write. **

**Review if you like ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey again! Wednesday = update day! **

_**Hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited/read this story ;)**_

**I have no Beta, so all mistakes are fixed by me.**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, I just play with the characters for my own pleasure ;)**_

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 15 - Bella POV**

I gaped at what Rosalie had just told me. _She knew? She can't possibly know! _

"I do," She answered defiantly "And I can know," She said smugly. My mouth was slack and agape with horror. I heard Edward snarl from close behind me.

"Drop it, Rose," He hissed dangerously. I shivered, but Rosalie was unfazed. Her blue eyes sparkled with hate towards Edward. She laughed hysterically.

"Oh should I now?" She smiled "Drop the fact that you kidnapped, tied up, hurt and humiliated this poor, innocent girl?!" She practically shouted. Her gaze was furious. A gasp came from somewhere behind us and we whirled to see Esme with her hand clamped over her mouth, holding back tears. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Edward and put an arm round Esme's shoulders.

The gift that Esme had given me suddenly weighed a ton and the room became heavy with a thick tension that you could cut with a knife.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Carlisle said in a scarily calm voice toward Edward. Edward stiffened, the protective hand on my waist clamped harder and I cried out slightly.

Rose growled and ripped me away from his grasp and pushed me behind her. Her beautiful, black wings ripped free from the confines of her jacket and spread magnificently, blocking me from seeing anything or anything coming towards me. I didn't struggle against her - I didn't want her to hurt me, as she would probably cause me more harm.

Edward stood, trapped between his parents and Rosalie as I looked on in horror. Growls and snarls erupted from the circle and I stepped backwards dropping the box of earrings. Rose glanced over her shoulder slightly but didn't fully look at me.

"Why Edward? What did it gain you? You…How could you do that to her?" His mom whispered brokenly. Her sobs were quiet, but heartbreaking.

"This needs to end. _Now," _Carlisle hissed lowly "This behavior and your actions are completely unacceptable - your mother and I certainly did not raise you this way," He sighed in disappointment. I felt so bad for Edward, his own father saying those terrible things to him.

"That poor girl over there doesn't deserve this!" Esme cried "You made her _lie_ to us about how you met? She is but a child and deserves far better than you and your lies!" She shouted crossly. I needed to speak up, I couldn't let them separate us - I needed Edward now. I cautiously stepped forward into the gathering and took a deep breath.

"Stop it!" I whispered weakly. Four pairs of furious, broken, angry eyes came to rest on my trembling form. "Please, let me explain everything," I said in a quieter voice, but a bit louder. No one spoke so I continued. "It is true, that Edward did kidnap me," I started sighing in defeat "But…Even though he did some things I don't agree with, I've gotten to know him a little better and he has been great to me. He hasn't hurt me since…I don't know the last time he hurt me and he hasn't tied me up for weeks," I said, looking up at everyone, but not meeting their eyes. "Please, don't separate us. I…need him and I don't want him to be alone any more," I said shakily and finally looked up to see everyone staring at me as if I was mad. I blushed furiously and looked down. I heard Esme take in a deep breath and step towards me.

"Darling, you don't need to lie for him anymore - we are here to help you," She whispered sadly. I looked up at her, wide eyed. A few months ago, I maybe would have wanted this help they were offering, but I knew the real Edward now and he was nothing like the man who had kidnapped me.

"I'm not lying," I said in a stony voice "Believe me, I am a terrible liar - you would know if I was lying or not," I stuck my chin up defiantly. "Please, let me stay? I want to - please?" I said in a quieter voice and my eyes glassed over at the thought of not having Edward to hold me at night anymore. Esme glanced at Carlisle and Rose who had blank expressions on their perfect, pale faces.

"Let's go talk about all this and then we will decide," Esme said in a shaky voice and drew her coat closer to her slim body, her wings bulging slightly. Everyone else nodded and Edward led us out of the room and down the dark halls to the living room.

**~0~0~0~**

**Oh dear! Can anyone guess how Rose knew he had kidnapped her? It's quite easy…**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter - I would love to know your thoughts!**

**_Leave a review and tell me what you think ;)_ **


	18. Chapter 18

_****I decided to give you all this chapter early because I'm so generous ;)****_

_****My Facebook page is where I keep up-to-date with my story chapter announcements - my name is GreenJazzyTwilight1901 (Link on my profile) :D****_

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews/follows/favourites and readers - you all make my day and writing worth while! **

**I have no Beta, so all mistakes are fixed by me as best as I can.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight; everybody knows that ;)**

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 18 - Bella POV**

Everyone sat in the living room on the comfy leather couches. Carlisle and Esme politely denied a drink when I offered them one, so I sat beside Edward on the other sofa.

This whole situation was very awkward. I didn't know how to approach Edward's parents, for fear I would anger or annoy them. Esme smiled tightly at me a few times when I caught her eye, but I could tell she was fuming inside.

Carlisle's lips held a firm grimace as he sat, stiff as a board beside his wife with his fists curled on his knees. Rosalie perched on the arm of the sofa beside her parents, with her slim legs crossed over. A toe of her high-heeled boots tapped a staccato rhythm onto the polished wooden floor as she vainly inspected her perfect, French-manicured nails.

"So…what would you like to discuss?" I cleared my throat nervously as I looked up at Esme with a fearful expression. Esme turned slightly to me and sighed heavily.

"Why are you lying for him, child?" She asked, her warm blue eyes filled with sorrow. I shook my head defiantly.

"I'm not lying!" I burst out "Please believe me, I would not lie about something like this, especially to the parents of the person I love!" I slipped out. Oops... I hadn't meant for that last part to come out. I hadn't told Edward to his face that I loved him yet. He gasped audibly beside me.

"You love me?" He asked quietly looking up at me through his thick lashes. I turned to him and grasped his hands.

"Of course I do, why would I choose to stay with you if I didn't?" I squeezed his hands tightly and smiled a watery smile. He grinned slightly before sighing and turning to his parents who sat with astonished looks on their faces.

Rosalie looked smug and bored as she raised her plucked eyebrows and observed the situation.

"Mom, Dad I…I can't tell you how sorry I am about this," Edward gulped and looked down in shame. He clutched my hand in his like a life-line and continued. "I realize it was so wrong of me to take Bella without her permission and…I shouldn't have interfered with her life as I did," He closed his eyes and looked as if he might cry. _Can angels cry?_ "I know I have let you down - all of you - but I will set things right and…start over," He mumbled and I winced as my heart clenched in sympathy for him. Rosalie sighed and stood up.

"As much as I hate to say this - He is telling the truth," She shook her head and glanced towards Esme and Carlisle who were sitting, unmoving, with grim expressions. "He loves her," She almost spat out "But I can't read her, so I can't tell whether she lies or speaks the truth," She hissed out and glared at me. I flinched and leaned towards Edward.

"Rose," Carlisle reasoned quietly. He let out a long sigh, like he had been holding his breath. How could Rosalie not 'read' me? What was that about? I was about to ask, but Carlisle spoke up again.

"I really do not know what to make of this, son," His icy blue eyes drifted up to Edward's green ones. "You…you have done the unthinkable - mingled illegally with human life and harmed this poor girl…No one deserves that Edward, and I thought so much better of you," He shook his head as if in shame and put a pale hand to his forehead. It was illegal for his kind to 'mingle with humans? That was a new one to my ears.

My eyes teared up as Edward pursed his lips and looked down as he took in his father's harsh words.

"Why Edward? Why? I need to know!" Esme suddenly demanded. Her warm gaze had turned cold as she glared at Edward with such a hate that she almost looked as lethal as Rosalie. Almost. Edward flinched slightly, obviously not used to his mother lashing out at him. I rubbed circles on his hand as he had done for me once; silently letting him know I was there for him.

"I was lonely, Mom," He hissed out suddenly, making me jump "Did you ever think about that?" He snarled and stood up, wrenching his hand out of my grip. "You have Dad. Rosalie has Emmett and Alice and Jasper have each other - who do I have? No one!" He growled and flexed his wings dangerously. "You all live in your perfect little worlds _together_ and I live alone, up here in my huge, cold, house. Bella brings me a whole lot of comfort that you and Dad could never bring to me," He said lowly and clenched his hands into fists. Esme gasped and her eyes glassed over considerably. A sob wracked through her and Carlisle stood up.

"Enough!" He roared. "I will not have your Mother crying at your hands!" He let his wings rip out of his shirt and his upper lip curled in anger. "We raised you as loving parents and took care of you until you were of age. We tried hard to find you someone to spend your life with - but you didn't want to know," He said in a calmer tone, but was still tensed in front of Esme protectively as she muffled her sobs into her hands.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went to comfort her mother. A pang went through my heart as I couldn't ever comfort my Mom. Ever.

The tears I had been desperately holding in spilled over as Carlisle and Edward bickered and fought verbally for dominance. Edward snarled and kept me behind the shield of his wings whenever Carlisle tried to reach for me.

The whole room was ablaze with anger and sorrow and fighting and I couldn't handle it anymore.

I did the only thing I knew how to - I ran.

I sneaked quietly out the door behind Edward and mine's sofa and ran down the never-ending halls and out the front door. It had never been unlocked before but I wrenched it open and flung myself out into the cold air.

Blasts of cold chilly air hit me and I gasped in shock. It was snowing heavily and I had no coat; just my long-sleeved green shirt and black jeans.

My feet were bare and were already becoming numb within the snow underfoot. I pushed onwards towards the cliff edge a few metres from the house and took a left turn into a dense forest.

Snow flakes were drifting heavily down in sheets of white and caught into my hair and stuck to my clothes. It clung inside the crevices of my neck and made me shiver.

I stumbled deeper into the coniferous forest where the snow covered the trees and fallen logs and paths like a white blanket and made my eyes blur.

My teeth were chattering and I wrapped my arms tightly round my body as I aimlessly wandered my way further into the trees. My feet were completely numb now and I couldn't feel them. I couldn't feel anything and for that, I was glad.

I forgot everything and everyone and concentrated on walking. My brain was a confused haze and feet trudged unconsciously through the deep snow.

The snow was getting significantly deeper the further I ventured and walking was now becoming extremely challenging.

Everything was eerily quiet and the only sound was my footsteps marking fluffy, messy trails of snow through the path.

Snow whirled around me as I walked and each step sent a flurry of snow flying out from under my feet. Cold tears were streaming down my numb cheeks and stained my shirt with dark stains. My nose was running, but I couldn't feel it properly anymore.

The white wonderland was still and unmoving, apart from the falling snowflakes and my walking. I had no sense of where I was going as my jaw chattered and my hair flew out behind me in a tangle of snow and fibres.

My clothes were soaked through and clung to my body uncomfortably.

A few more tiresome steps and I collapsed with fatigue and dizziness into a drift of snow. It instantly numbed me and pulled me under as the snow above continued to pelt down on me.

I was cold, scared and numb and couldn't move to save my life. My legs had gone dead from trudging through nearly a metre of snow for goodness knows how long and I knew then that I would die alone out here in the freezing blizzard.

The only thing on my mind was my Edward.

My angel and kidnapper of whom I had come to love and adore.

Instant guilt washed over my hyperventilating form as I never even said goodbye.

More tears leaked out, but I was too freezing to care.

Snow piled on top of my back, crushing me. I was being buried alive by the forces of nature and burned to death in an icy cavern of guilt.

My breathing was rapid and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears becoming weaker and weaker with each passing second. I felt myself slipping away as I silently said my last goodbyes.

_I'm sorry for failing you Edward. Just know that I love you and will never forget how you changed my life for the better. I never got to tell you or show you how much I love you. Please remember me always as the blushing klutz you once knew._

_ I am freezing now and wish you were here to save me, but your not. You are losing your parents because of me and I deserve to die. I will happily go. I just hope we can be together up in the sky some day and that you will still love me, even after what I did._

_ Never did I want you to be alone and suffer the way you had been, and I'm sorry for never getting the chance to make it up to you and show you what love and care could have been for us. _

_Just remember that I will always love you and you completely own my heart. I'm sorry it had to end this way and I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I love you, Edward, I love you.  
_

_Remember me Edward…remember me…remember…re…_

**~0~0~0~**

**Oh my God! Please have faith guys - this is not the end! *wipes tears* Anyone else crying? I am actually crying right now! Very unusual for me…**

**Let me know your thoughts and opinions in a review…:'( **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - I don't own Twilight, my name is Jasmine, not Stephenie. **

**(By the way, this is a 'Drabble-ish' fic, so the chapters will have to become shorter from now on, sorry) **

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 19 - Bella POV**

_Pain._

That was all I could feel at present. My whole body ached with a fiery numbness that made me feel like someone was slicing through my skin and tearing out my muscles with a butchers knife. I felt woozy and disoriented and _lost. _

_Edward. Where was Edward? _

Oh yeah, I must have died. If Edward wasn't here, then I might as well be dead. I tried desperately to recollect my thoughts as I peeled back my eyelids to be faced with a soft, dim light. I groaned slightly as my head began to spin wildly as I swivelled my head to the side to try and gain my bearings. My hands fisted soft fabric between them and I frowned.

_Ouch! No frowning then…_

I winced as I uncurled my fists slowly and ever so slowly, turned my head to see a door open on my left. My eyesight was a little blurry and I couldn't depict small details. At least I could make out the shape of a door, or was I hallucinating? Death shouldn't be this awkward…I should be lying, pain-free, on a soft, fluffy white cloud beyond the gates of Heaven.

_In your dreams, Bella._

What I saw next, dazzled me beyond belief. Edward. My Edward, standing mere feet away from the…bed…? With disbelief written all over his face.

"Edward!" I sobbed happily.

_Ow, no sobbing!_

"You're here…I…I missed you, I was so lost and-," He cut my bumbling nonsense off with a sweet kiss to my lips. He pulled back and sighed in relief.

"No, you're here," He whispered and smiled slightly "I…I thought I had lost you…forever," He gulped and looked down, wincing at some unknown memory.

"I'm here now, and you're here too - that's all that matters to me," I sighed in happiness and pain and reached a hand up to caress his face. I had to make absolutely sure he was real and I wasn't dreaming. He caught my hand and placed soft kisses all over it while I tried to smile, but grimaced in discomfort. He noticed.

"Is there anything I can do to…take away the pain?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. My eyes glassed over with moisture as the realization sunk in. Edward. His family. The lies. The heartbreak. My near-death…I let out a pitiful cry and pulled him closer to me. He held my wretching form as I sobbed relentlessly into his chest.

"Please…just…hold me…wrap me in your wings and don't ever, ever let me go again," I cried and fisted his shirt in my weak hands. He nodded silently and complied with my wish. His wings curled round both our bodies and held me so close that I felt I could never, ever fall apart again. His chin rested on my head and he soothed me back into a peaceful, pain-less sleep that I welcomed with open arms.

**~0~0~0~**

**A/N - Sorry it's short - but it **_**is**_** a 'drabble-ish' fic. **

**It's my birthday tomorrow, so **_**please **_**give me that extra birthday present by hitting that review button! **

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Sorry for the late update, I have a terrible cold and I am not steady on my feet at the moment!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, just Kidnapper/Angel-ward ;)**

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 20 - Bella POV**

Waking up to my Edward was the most wonderful feeling in the entire universe.

His head lolled heavily on my chest as I let out a long, much needed breath and opened my eyes to a bedroom I had never seen before.

The walls were painted a soft brown with matching furnishings around the room.

I brought my hands up to caress Edward's soft hair and he snuffled adorably into my fabric clad chest. With a grunt, he pushed himself up to rest on his forearms, hovering above me with lustful, mossy green eyes.

They bored into mine and I lost all train of thought.

"How are you feeling this morning, my love?" He asked in a whisper and leaned in to kiss me softly. Oh his lips! Soft like velvet, yet rough like cotton. I loved every minute of it.

I giggled as he kissed my nose. It took me a minute to realize I didn't hurt anymore; all my pain was gone. All I felt was weak. Very weak. I frowned slightly and gazed up at my saviour in wonder.

"I…I feel, amazing actually," I breathed out as he cupped my face with his callused hands. "How…did I heal so fast?" I questioned him and he smiled knowingly. There was no longer any bruises or aches anywhere on my fragile body.

"I made you drink my blood," He stated matter-of-factually, but with a worried expression. I considered this news for a moment as Edward looked on with a sheepish grimace. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do, and you were slightly unconscious so I didn't think it would be too terrible to try and ease your pain," He said softly and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear sweetly.

I curled my fingers round his hand as he pulled it away.

"So, I'm all better now?" I said childishly. He laughed softly and nodded hesitantly.

"Well, there is something else you should know…" He said, suddenly extremely nervous. I kissed him lightly and pulled him back down to me.

"What is it? Tell me," I commanded "Don't hide anything from me anymore…please," I whispered as he grimaced and held me closer to his chest. He shifted to lie beside me with his wings and arms curled around my weak body.

He let out a long sigh "Alright, but…you might not like it…" He trailed off worriedly. It was my turn to sigh.

"Edward," I reasoned "When you kidnapped me, tied me up, left me alone, ignored me and scared me, do you think I 'liked it'?" I raised an eyebrow as he winced. "You have become such a lovely person over the past few months and…I trust you, I shouldn't, but I do," I told him convincingly.

_I love him…_

He smiled shyly and ducked his head down for another kiss.

"You're right," He sighed playfully "As usual, but…this might shock you," He added uncertainly. I braced myself for rejection, denial and heartbreak, but what he said next included nothing of the sort.

He got straight to the point "You…you are becoming like me," He whispered slowly and closed his eyes. I frowned.

_What? _

"I don't…understand, what does that mean?" I queried. He let out a huff of breath and leaned over to pin me beneath him. His furious green eyes bored into mine.

"You. Are. Turning. Into. An. Angel. Like_ me_," He snapped harshly as I cringed into the pillow behind me. Tears welled up in my eyes as it dawned on me…

_I was becoming an angel, like Edward..._

**~0~0~0~**

**A/N - Sorry, but I think that's a good place to end it. Big changes for Bella coming up!**

**Will she finally get the life she never knew she wanted? **

**Review to find out…;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Thank you for all the amazing support this story is receiving! **

**I am fully aware that I am not the most talented writer in the world of Fandom, but I try my best to please my readers…**

**** I would continue to write even if I got no reviews at all. I enjoy it as a pastime, and it gives me thrills to bring my favourite characters alive ;) ****

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 21 - Bella POV**

"Edward it burns!" I screamed as the fire overtook my body. My body convulsed with painful tremors as the iciness of the burning licked it's way through my bloodstream.

Suddenly, becoming an Angel did not seem so pleasant.

I briefly felt soft touches on my forehead and arms, but they were quickly overtaken by pain and immense discomfort. I writhed and struggled, trying to find any source of comfort in this painful world.

It was far worse than the darkness that had claimed me whilst being drugged.

"Shh Bella, it will be over soon my love," Edward's velvet voice invaded my thoughts for a mere few seconds. It sounded fuzzy and far away as I let out another blood-curdling scream of pain and terror.

I couldn't deny, I was terrified. I wanted the fire to stop. I wanted comfort and softness, not this excruciating pain.

The back of my mind told me this would all be worth it in the end, but that thought was far-fetched as another wave of pain shot down my arms and legs, seeming to snap my bones and twist them painfully. Well, that's what it felt like.

Soon, a piercing sting was making it's way across my chest as something pinned my arms down. I writhed and kicked out as best as I could, but it was fruitless.

The pain intensified and seeped deeper into vital organs. Fiery pain ripped into my lungs and my breaths were becoming quick and short.

"Ahhh! Please stop arrggh!" I screamed and sobbed desperately. I heard Edward's distraught voice somewhere, trying to soothe me, but nothing could soothe this kind of pain.

Something held down my legs as the fire continued it's deadly path towards my heart.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

More painfully chilly flames lapped into my stomach and clenched it in an excruciating hold. My intestines felt as if they had been knotted and sliced over and over.

My wrists throbbed and I could barely register the tears flowing in great rivers down my burning cheeks. Edward was there the whole time, but I only just remembered he was there at points.

A shredding pain burst through my eardrums and I choked and gasped as my hearing became impaired as the merciless flames licked a path up to my eyes.

_No! Not my eyes! Please, I beg! No!_

The demonic pain ignored me as my shut eyelids began to tingle painfully and it spread to my pupils' and iris'.

"No! Oh God NO! Please, arrhhhh!" I cried and heaved to no one in particular. No one was listening anyway. At that moment I decided death was better than this.

"Just a little longer my sweet darling, I'm here, I'm here," A honey coated voice crooned to me over and over. I was so far gone now that I couldn't care less who stopped this pain, I just wanted it over with. Now!

"No! No no no no! Please make it STOP!" I screamed incoherently and hissed in complete pain. The pain spread, widening it's search for something. My heart.

Coils of icy pain curled it's way round my heart tendons and squeezed like a snake would it's prey.

My breathing stopped short altogether and my heartbeat slowed dramatically. I screamed again and again for mercy and any comfort. But there was none.

Gasping and convulsing, each breath burned as I began to drink in the oxygen again I so desperately needed. A fiery pain emitted from my shoulder blades and seemed to shove them apart.

I arched upwards into something solid and I heard a ripping sound as my bones seemed to stretch and snap painfully. Through my weak eyesight, I spotted a bright glow of light surrounding me in an aura but the pain took over my senses again.

The pain seemed to build altogether now, in a perfect chorus of pain, ice, fire and breakage.

More screams erupted from my chest as I tried in vain to writhe, but something pinned me down, preventing from doing any more harm to myself, I supposed.

I felt a stab through my chest as a strong summit of pain rippled through to my heart and shattered every last piece of my human senses.

After that, my soul was lost and my body weak.

The aura around me died and The pain trickled slowly down and out of my body…

**~0~0~0~**

**A/N - Can I just say, wow! I wrote this in under half an hour and am pleased with the outcome! **

**I know I made the transformation of an Angel similar to Stephenie Meyer's methods of becoming a vampire, but she's not here to sue me so…you can! XD**

**Let me know what you thought…**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Sorry once again for the late update. I have now moved into 4****th**** year of High School and the bloody homework is piling up on me! **

**Don't worry, I will still update my stories, but they might be a few days late and not to schedule anymore ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. I ain't no Stephenie Meyer.**

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 22 - Bella POV**

The fire resided and my eyes fluttered open slowly. Everything was bright and beautiful and I could see every particle and fragment that lingered in the air. Swirls of dust drifted down in streams everywhere and each particle of wood and fibre was so much clearer.

I giggled as a gentle breeze on my neck tickled me slightly and turned my head to see my Edward in all his glory.

I could now see his beautiful bronze hair, angular jaw and crooked smile clearer than ever before. His face was close to mine and his breath washed over me in gentle waves as I giggled in an unfamiliar way. My voice had changed ever so slightly.

My ears were finer tuned now and could hear everything more clearly.

"Hello my love," Edward whispered as his hands came up to cup my smooth cheek. I smiled brightly, my eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Hi," I whispered back "How…Am I all better now?" I asked curiously and looked round the familiar brown room of Edward's bedroom.

Edward smiled softly "Yes, I think so," He winked adorably and pulled me closer to his body. His face turned into a grimace as he ran a hand through my soft, slight auburn hair.

"You were in so much pain, it killed me to see you that way - you didn't deserve that, not after what I've done," He murmured and winced at an unknown memory.

I sighed softly."I don't hurt anymore I…I think all that pain was worth it to…be with you, forever," I surmised and smiled at my lover with all that I had. He shook his head and nuzzled my nose with his making me laugh again.

"I should never have kidnapped you - it was wrong. But, I am so ecstatic that you could ever care for me, even a little," He smiled warmly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I will always love you," I told him "You may have taken me illegally, but you have given me everything I never realized I had wanted all along - to be loved unconditionally," I gazed up at Edward with adoration and wound my arms round his neck tightly.

He held me tighter and his bronze hair shimmered in the soft glow of the winter morning light. It was a rare sunny day here, even though the snow never melted.

He was undeniably the most beautiful creature to my eyes no matter how good or bad my eyesight was. He traced my now flawless face with his soft fingertips and I ran my hands up his strong forearms.

"I love you," I whispered softly and bit my lip - my old habit still remained. Edward chuckled.

"As I love you," He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips gently. "I loved you from the moment you literally walked into my life," He grinned against my lips and held the back of my neck gently.

"Now, shall we reside to more _comfortable _accommodations?" He said huskily when I writhed against him sinfully.

New feelings were being ignited inside me. Very low down inside me.

I giggled and rolled my eyes before I hitched my legs round his hips in agreement.

"What do you have planned?" I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. He merely grinned wickedly.

"Oh, I don't know - maybe some private time with my beautiful angel?" He suggested eagerly. I laughed and shook my head.

"Wicked man," I gasped in mock-horror. I felt something twitch on my back and gasped for real.

I glanced over my shoulder to be met with a soft white glow.

"My wings!" I gasped in awe as they stretched a little as I imagined them moving. Was that all it took?

"They are stunning. _You_ are stunning," Edward whispered into my ear. "Come look," He pulled me off the bed and towards a long mirror. My reflection resembled that of a Goddess and it took me a minute to realize it was _me! _

_I am finally beautiful. _

**~0~0~0~**

**A/N - Aww! There will be a lemon in the next chapter - finally! These two deserve it! :D**

**REVIEWS make me very happy ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Sorry again for the late update! You might need to wait for a few days in between each update for the next one as I am being consumed in important homework. **

**Thank you to everyone who is still with me and is wonderfully spurring me onwards! *hugs***

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 23 - Bella POV**

"You are so beautifully amazing," Edward whispered into my ear lobe as he stood behind me and held my shoulders in a comforting embrace. I bit my lip and smiled timidly.

"I…I'm like you," I said in barely a whisper. "I look better than I ever thought I could," I turned in his arms to face him and gave him a half-smile.

He gathered me in his arms without a word, carefully cradling my new, pure white wings and carried me to the bed. He laid me down against the soft sheets and grinned at me with all the force he had.

He looked even more beautiful with my new eyes, if that was possible.

"Can I…can we try something?" He murmured into my neck as he blew warm breath onto my sweet spot, causing me to moan softly.

"Y-Yes," I breathed, knowing what he wanted. He deserved it after all I'd done to him, after all the pain and suffering I'd caused him. He had been on his own for so long and I would never leave him.

He had given me a new life, a whole new meaning to the word 'living'. I felt so alive, so loved and so a blissfully happy with my captor. It was hard to believe he had been the one to kidnap me a few months ago when I resented him with everything I had.

Now, all I knew was - I loved him.

"Kiss me," I demanded quietly and he complied, pressing his lips to mine in a gentle caress. His hands trailed down my hips and under my t-shirt. His hands traced patterns on my belly whilst my fingers curled their way into his soft bronze hair.

"How can you possibly be any softer than before?" He whispered in awe as his hands lifted my t-shirt over my head, revealing all of me to him. I wore no bra, so everything was on show for him to judge.

He gazed down at my bare chest and his mouth slowly turned up into a smile as he brought a hand up to trail his finger round a nipple and cup the breast gently. I sighed happily and moaned as he took one into his mouth and suckled hungrily.

"So deliciously gorgeous," He mumbled as he tended to my other breast and I watched in amazement as he traced a path down my stomach and down to the line of my black shorts.

"Hmm," I sighed as he smirked before shredding the offending material and pulling me closer to him by my legs. I giggled and he kissed me again.

"Eager are we?" I smirked and he raised an eyebrow cheekily.

"Definitely, I hope you can keep up," He grinned and nuzzle his nose into my panties. "Mmm I can smell your sweet arousal so clearly - do you like this?" He murmured as he slipped a finger between my panties and into my pulsing flesh. His finger circled my clit and I arched with a groan.

"Please don't tease me, I need you now," I told him breathily. He smiled victoriously and snapped the fabric of my panties in half. I gasped as he lowered his mouth to my folds and parted them gently. His nose pressed against my clit and licked teasing paths around my opening.

"God, please!" I cried in desperation and grabbed a handful of his hair. He chuckled and slid two long fingers into me.

"Ohh," I sighed and loosened my grip in his hair. He smiled deviously.

"You haven's felt anything yet and your already dripping wet," He said seductively, his voice oozing sex and dominance. He wasted no time in bringing me to an ecstatic high that I couldn't comprehend until I had came down with tears in my eyes, feeling so loved and cherished.

"I…I love you," I whispered the three most important words to my lover as his face came up to mine and his face lit up before leaning in to kiss me lovingly.

**~0~0~0~**

**A/N - eek! I loved writing this chapter, it was so emotional. Thank you for reading, I hope you approve of their first sort of sexual activity.**

**Any thoughts? ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - More story! :D**

**Thanks for all the follows/reviews/PM's/favourites - means a lot!**

_****Feel free to ****review****, I don't bite. I appreciate it so much! It is wonderful to come home from a hard day at school and read all my lovely reviews from my dearest friends here on FF****_

**Everyone who reads/follows/reviews is considered a friend, even if I don't know you :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight.**

**~0~0~0~**

**Chapter 24 - Bella POV**

"I love you too my Bella," Edward whispered, cupping my face in his hands. I felt like a pile of putty and melted into his embrace.

It felt so good lying, skin on skin with him and I wanted to stay that way forever.

Which I could if I wanted too. I no longer needed to fill unnecessary needs like going to the toilet, eating or sleeping - but could eat and sleep if I wanted too.

Edward had explained it to me months before and now I could put things to the test.

Before I could dwell on it anymore, I felt a hand on my breast and looked down to see Edward snaking down my body, his tongue darting out to taste my skin.

"Please, I need you," I begged quietly, breathlessly. He stilled his movements and crawled back up my body to place his hands on either side of my head. This was it. I was about to make love with Edward.

"Ready?" He asked gently. He didn't need to ask, but it was incredibly sweet of him to spare my feelings. I nodded silently, grinning in anticipation.

He stroked his length a few times, making it harden. He was quite large - bigger than normal, not that I had much experience. The sight of him stroking himself was extremely arousing and made me whimper with need.

He glanced up to me and smiled before leaning down to kiss me. He lined himself up and my entrance and gave me one last warning glance before sliding easily into my heat.

I arched in contentment and sighed at the amazing feelings swirling in my gut. Edward pulled out slowly before slamming back in, causing me to cry out in pleasure and grip his hair roughly.

I snarled slightly as he chuckled darkly in my ear.

"My little kitten," He whispered. I smiled into his neck and nuzzled his hair with my nose.

"Rawr," I said playfully and clawed his back with my hands. He pulled back to raise an eyebrow and smirked.

I gulped. Now the games begin.

**~0~0~0~**

**A/N - Thoughts? *smirks* **

**I'm in such a random mood! The 'Kung Fu Fighting' song came on the TV and I jumped up from the couch mid-sentence and began ninja moves around the living room! XD **

**No wonder I lost my mind a while ago….;)**

**REVIEW for more my lovelies! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Sorry for the late update! I hate that my schedule has been ruined by homework! **

***shakes fist at teachers* damn you!**

_Thanks to _**- all my wonderful readers/reviewers. It's so nice to see all my views and reviews for this story when I come home from school. Also, thanks to my Facebook friends for supporting me! *'Mwah' darlings!*  
**

**Keep 'em coming! :D**

_Hates to - _**homework, teachers, unfaithful friends and tomatoes. ;)**

**I HATE TOMATOES! Kill the shiny red buggers! Squash them into pulpy pancakes! Stupid, tasteless little shrewbs that have nothing better to do than ruin salads and infect fridges all over the country.I swear they grin evilly at me every time I'm at the supermarket whilst squealing "Eat me! Eat me!" While I shudder and walk on quickly, hoping no one saw me gawping at tomatoes like they had grown legs….xD**

***gasps for breath after long rant* _By the way - I don't own Twilight._**

***0*0*0***

**Chapter 25 - Bella POV**

Edward pounced on me as I squealed with delight. He kissed down my body hungrily and nipped at my bare breasts. I arched as my neatly folded wings twitched with pleasure at the new sensations.

Everything was so much more vivid now I had better senses. My nerves went into overdrive as Edward worked his way down to my core and thrust his tongue inside eagerly.

"Oh!" I whimpered and clutched his hair. I hissed as he licked up my labia and tease my folds. He chuckled, creating vibrations that shot straight to my centre and made me cry out.

"Stop teasing me and get in me now!" I snarled the demand.

"Tut tut Bella, ordering me around," He smirked and shook his head. He slid up my body and kissed me, our mouths melding together. "You're so very sexy when you order me around Bella," He whispered into the lobe of my ear.

I shuddered and pulled him closer with my new found strength. He laughed quietly and pressed his hard member against my thigh.

"Please Edward," I pleaded as he teased my entrance, rubbing my juices up my slit and over the tip of his shaft.

"Beg me," He commanded in a rugged voice. My eyes glassed over with pleasure as he continued to tease me.

"Ahhhh ohh I…I please! Please just…just…fuck me!" I finally spat out the word I hadn't used out loud since third year of high school. Edward smiled in victory and slammed into me.

"Ah!" I moaned as he steadied himself on his arms and thrust into me with no mercy.

"Fuck Bella, your so tight. Wet, hot and tight just for me. It is only for me Bella, yes?" He grunted.

"Yes! I'm y-yours!" I stuttered wildly as my orgasm continued to build.

"Mine f-forever," He murmured with conviction. His thrusts sped up, our hunger for each other peaking.

Once again, another mind-blowing orgasm ripped through me and my eyes saw fucking angels, not stars or rainbow pooping ponies.

My wings arched blindly as I thrashed and clung to my lover as he grounded me, his body and wings shuddering in the aftermath of their orgasm.

"My…God…how can it get anymore amazing?" I mumbled mostly to myself as I rode out the wave of pleasure with my lover. I didn't feel as tired as before, when I was a human. I felt…revived almost.

"Hmmm, so I am assuming you like this?" Edward chuckled into my neck. I stroked his soft hair under my fingers.

"Yes," I sighed in contentment.

We lay there, just cuddling until I wanted to shower. I didn't need to, but I wanted to keep some of my human habits in tact. I rolled off the bed, Edward pouting.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled lazily, resting his head on his hand and propping himself up.

"To the shower, want to come?" I asked sweetly, strutting away, making sure to sashay my hips to tease him. My new body and wings gave me the confidence I never knew I had. I giggled as I heard Edward groan behind me as I winked over my shoulder and flitted into the shower cubicle and turned on the spray.

"How dare you tease me like that," Edward growled into my ear form behind. I jumped and giggled as he tickled my side.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I scolded as I deliberately began scrubbing my breasts clean with the loofa and smiled innocently at him.

He narrowed his eyes and followed suit, washing his body of our love-juices.

We finished quickly and dried off, changing into clean clothes.

"Want to walk around the gardens?" Edward asked as I was brushing my hair at the intricately patterned vanity.

"Yes please!" I said excitedly, my eyes lighting up.

"Perfect," He murmured and floated gracefully out of the room. I smiled and finished pinning two strands of hair in a crown around my head and slipped on a warm, beige coat with a white-collared fluffy hood. It cradled my neck perfectly. I slipped on some brown knee-length boots that went with my coat.

I flexed my wings slightly and ripped two perfect holes in the back of the coat, allowing my wings to poke through and sit behind me. I took a last fleeting look at my reflection and went down the hall to find Edward.

He was standing at the end of the hallway near the front door, a beautiful, old-fashioned wicker picnic basket in his hands.

***0*0*0***

**End notes** - What did you think? I think Angelward is incredibly sweet to take Bella on a picnic in his gardens. A snowy picnic, the snow is still there ;) How I would love one of them!

_**My perfect picnic would be with Edward and the rest of the Cullens, watching them play baseball and waiting for James, Victoria and Laurent so we can kick their asses! I would pack tuna sandwiches, strawberries, KitKat's, Mango juice, sausage rolls (what's a picnic without them?) and chocolate cake ;)**_

What would be your perfect picnic? Tell me every detail in a review - the people you would invite, the food you would pack, tell me! :D


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Not much to say today, except - I'm sorry for the long wait! I just got engrossed in reading numerous new fics and writing my new story 'Kill Me Softly'. Check it out of you get time ;)**

**This is the second-last chapter - one last chappy and we are finished this little fic :( The next chapter will be the Epilogue. I will miss this story :'(  
**

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing except my imagination.

***0*0*0***

**Chapter 26 - Edward POV.**

I led my beautiful girl out into the snow of Winter and down the trail that led to my meadow. I hadn't shown Bella this place yet, but I was sure she would love it. So much had happened to our relationship since I took her from her home and her family and friends…I had to admit, I did feel guilty for hurting her that way and unsettling her. But, I now had a friend and lover for life and I saw that as a positive gain.

I had given her the option to go her own way, but she denied and I was relieved. I couldn't live without my Bella. I carried the picnic basket through the flurry of snow as Bella flapped her wings, testing them.

"See if you can fly my love, I would love to watch that particular spectacle," I smirked cheekily as she turned and glared at me, her cheeks glowing a fiery pink, her hair curling around her heart-shaped face. She truly looked like an angel with her glorious white wings.

"Say that again," She retorted angrily in a lethal whisper, storming towards me with her hands planted on her shapely hips. God she looked sexy when she was angry.

"I said, I would love to watch you fly… and need my help when you fell," I grinned as her eyes widened in anger and steam practically fumed out of her ears.

"Okay, Angelboy," She narrowed her eyes, straightened her jacket and flexed her wings bravely. "I'll show you, you pompous ass," She muttered under her breath as she flapped her wings once, bent her knees and shot into the sky like a bullet. I could only stand there and gawp as my girl flew upwards, seeming to blur as she went.

I heard her whoop with joy before wobbling slightly, then regaining control.

"Ha! Beat this Angelboy!" She yelled at me, flipping me the bird briefly. I growled and dropped the basket onto the snowy blanket that covered the Earth and shot upwards after her. She squealed as I smirked, flying towards her at top speed.

She flapped furiously and managed to get a few metres away from me before I grabbed her and dived down towards the ground like a Buzzard when it spotted prey. Bella screamed, but not with fear.

"Little girls who play with fire get their hands burned," I whispered into her ear as we neared the floor at a rapid pace.

"I…what?" She stuttered as we landed. I smiled and pulled her towards me, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Dazzled my dear?" I chuckled as she tucked her wings away and huffed. "Not bad for a beginner though," I added hastily, not wanting to upset her. Her lips twitched.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"Oh, and don't point your middle finger at me again - it turns me into a possessive monster who wants to ravage you when you are mad at me," I smirked as she gulped.

"Yeah…sorry about that - I just got excited," She admitted sheepishly as I shook my head and kissed her again. I picked up the discarded picnic basket and tugged her arm towards the meadow that was a wonderland full of snow.

Bella gasped as she stepped into the soft glow of the meadow, her head illuminated by the faint sunlight, making an invisible halo appear on her angelic head.

"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed and ran to me, hugging me tight. I stroked her hair and laughed.

"Yes, yes it is," I said and laid out the blanket and food so we could enjoy the rest of our afternoon.

After we had eaten our fill of the food, I lay back and watched Bella catch snowflakes in her delicate hands. They didn't melt, because she was so cold and her eyes widened as she inspected each one.

"Let's make snow angels!" Bella suggested suddenly and flopped back into the snow and moved her arms and legs up and down. I laughed fondly and did the same. Soon, two angels were printed into the soft, fluffy snow, seeming to hold hands.

Perfect, just like us.

"I love you," Bella whispered as I placed the basket and blanket into her arms and gathered her into mine to fly us both back home.

"As I love you," I murmured back into her hair as the wind whipped our hair, entwining it together.

**A/N - What do you think? :D**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N - Sorry for the wait - summer hols make me want to eat! :D I'm not the slimmest person in the world, but hey - I get by. I swear to God that poached eggs on toast are my new favourite meal. **

***Postman Pat Tune* - 'Eggs on toast, eggs on toast, eggs on toast…they make me…bloat?' xD okay, so I'm not good at making up rhymes to old children's TV shows.**

**I'm sorry to announce this is the last chapter *cries* I loved writing Angelward and his adventures with Bella. I plan on posting a few outtakes in Edward's POV, but not until I have finished 'Kill Me Softly'. Hope you all enjoyed the ride. **

**Don't forget to review one last time ;)**

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing Twilight, just my imagination.

*0*0*0*

**Epilogue - Bella POV**

Edward and I married later that same year - I never once regretted it.

The reception was not big or fancy in any way. Edward acquired some marriage papers from a website he found whilst scouring the internet for wedding rings. I didn't mind that it was just us - I liked it that way.

I signed the paper with flourish and kissed Edward as he whirled me round our bedroom, laughing and grinning, my simple white dress floating about my thighs.

Sometimes, when I was alone, I thought about my old life and made simple comparisons to how my life was then, to how it is now. I did miss my teaching and my students and I was pretty sure my colleagues would be on a manhunt search for me. Tears had pricked at my eyes when I watched a news channel showing a picture of me from college.

Apparently, I had been a big hit on the news in recent months.

But I knew one thing - I was never going back to my old life. I couldn't. I simply couldn't. I could never leave Edward now, I loved him far too much. I was unsure of flying at first, but once I got the hang of it, Edward and I went for regular picnics in our meadow, testing our wings to the max.

As it were; the sky was the limit for us.

…

**Edward POV**

Marrying Bella was one of the cheesiest, happiest days of my entire existence. I never heard or saw my parents after the incident a few months ago. I burned all their phone numbers, not that I needed them written down - my memory remembered everything.

Bella seemed more relaxed and care-free since we tied the knot and it makes me smile every time she stretches those beautiful wings and takes to the skies like an expert. I could never explain the reason why her wings were white. I guessed it was because of her complete innocence and whole heartedness that she contained in her womanly body.

Every caress, touch or kiss she gave me sent shocks through my system and we usually ended up in bed for very long periods of time. And I don't mean sleeping.

Bella could still cry, shockingly. I caught her sniffling at a new channel with her name flashed across the screen, but she never mentioned it to me.

Sometimes, when I was alone, I thought about what life would have been like if I had not taken Bella. Would she have wanted to know me? I would never know but I knew one thing - we were now in love more than ever. And I was never going to let her go. She was staying. Willingly. Forever.

…

"Edward!" Bella gasped as she came down from her high. Her body trembled in his strong arms as he helped her to ride out both his orgasm and hers.

"God Bella you will be the death of me," Edward panted into her shoulder, breathing hot air onto her sensitive spot, making her shiver.

"No, not really - your indestructible and insatiable," Bella sighed and went limp in his arms, a happy, sated smile twitching at her lips. Edward growled, a low, feral sound from deep within his chest and peppered her face and lips with sweet kisses.

"I'm sated - for now," He warned, grinning onto her lips as they kissed. Edward pulled the soft white sheets up around them, covering their naked bodies from the soft morning light filtering through the crack in the curtains.

"My dark angel," She whispered into his ear, her arms encircling his neck.

"My wife," Edward snarled possessively.

"I love you, so much," Bella whimpered as Edward parted her folds and stroked along her entrance.

"I love you - with all I am and will ever be," Edward vowed and bent his head down to kiss the woman he loved.

*0*0*0*

**A/N - **Aww! Aren't they sweet? The last part was in a 3rd person's POV (not that anyone was watching them except us) xD!

**Random Question** - is anyone going to see Monster's University? I am! *Boo's voice* _Mike Wasowski! Kitty! _

Goodbye Angelward! :'(( We will miss you!


End file.
